Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembled electronic apparatus, and more particularly, relates to a wearable assembled electronic apparatus having a first body and a second body and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
With advancement in technology, compact and portable electronic apparatuses such as smart phones and tablet computers have became a part of human life. Further, with miniaturization and parity of the electronic apparatus, wearable apparatuses such as smart watches, smart glasses and medical sensors have also been increasingly introduced in the market.
Generally, a wearable apparatus refers to an micro electronic apparatus with specific functions (e.g., positioning, physiology sensing, etc.) which is wearable, and in addition to providing instant information (e.g., navigation, facial recognition, surrounding information, etc.) and recording statuses of people (e.g., mobile record, physiological detection, etc.), the wearable apparatus may also serve as an auxiliary product for other electronic apparatuses (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, desktop computers, etc.). By utilizing technologies such as mobile computing, ambient intelligence, ubiquitous computing (ubicomp), a wearable technology can be designed and applied for various fields including sport, fitness, fashion, casual hobby and medical. Accordingly, people can wear the wearable apparatus for instantly or continuously executing the functions of the wearable apparatus without affecting human activities, so as to use the specific functions provided by the wearable apparatus for assisting people's lives.